With You
by yamtt
Summary: PG 'cause it's kinda in-between . . . Anywho. A little side story to the end of LuckyladyBug's 'Frantic in Frisco' story. Whatever did happen after Khu ran off with the Horse Talisman and Seth anyway?


You know . . . I have way too many songfics. XD; But I love'em. Of course, this is another one of my OLD works. I've posted nothing new yet. OY. I will though eventually. Probably after I get all my old stuff up. But anywho. This is a little story about Khu (who belongs to LuckyladyBug66) and Seth after LuckyladyBug's story Frantic in Frisco. My own version of sibling cuteness I suppose. XP The song is With You by Linkin Park. Don't own YGO, blah blah blah . . .

_I woke up in a dream today_

_ To cold of the static and put my cold feet on the floor_

_ Forgot all about yesterday_

_ Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore_

Khu felt himself enter the Shadow Realm and he slowly hovered down to the ground. As gently as he could, he laid his brother's bleeding body on the ground. Then, he knelt down beside him on both knees and sighed in despair. Blood had already begun to gather in a pool underneath Seth's body and soaked Khu's robes from the knees down.

Seth gave a weak, shuddered breath. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, and obvious pain showed on his face. Vivalene's bullets had struck all along his upper torso, tearing through his lungs. Khu swallowed hard as his eyes stung. He kept forgetting that there were things now that were harder to stop with magic. There were things that could hurt them now, unlike before, unlike Egypt. So unlike Egypt . . .

_A little taste of hypocrisy_

_ And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react_

_ Even though you're so close to me_

_ You're still so distant_

_And I can't bring you back_

"Seth? Can you hear me?" he whispered softly. The younger man didn't respond. Khu had expected as much, his brother was almost gone. But even if he couldn't heal him himself, he knew that the Horse Talisman could.

He had himself to partially blame. Seth had told him of his suspicions of that witch's betrayal . . . But he hadn't listened. Khu had merely shrugged it off as paranoia. But now . . . He could have gotten in the way of those bullets, but he didn't act quickly enough. The older brother clenched his fist tightly. He would kill her if he ever saw her again, he swore it upon his brother's life.

Reaching into his robes, Khu brought out the Horse Talisman. He took a good look at it and made sure that he had grabbed the right one. The last thing he needed was for things to go wrong now . . .

Khu took his brother's hand and almost dropped it when he saw how cold it was. With a look of determination, he firmly placed the talisman into his brother's palm and closed his limp fingers tightly around it. Then, he waited. "Heal!" he whispered.

_It's true, the way I feel_

_ Was promised by your face_

_ The sound of your voice_

_ Painted on my memories_

_ Even if you're not with me_

_ I'm with you . . ._

_(You, now I see, keeping everything thing inside)_

_With you . . ._

_(You, now I see, even when I close my eyes)_

Khu waited for several moments, but nothing happened. He wrapped his hand tighter around Seth's desperately, but still, nothing happened. "Heal!" he screamed. "Heal, you stupid piece of stone!"

He looked down at his brother's battered body. Did Seth have to squeeze it for it to work? That had to be it! Khu gently slapped his brother's face. He had to get him aware.

"Seth!" he called. "Wake up, Seth!" Khu slapped him again, this time harder. His brother's eyelids didn't even so much as flicker. "Brother," he said, now desperate. "You have to squeeze this! If you don't, it can't heal you!" Khu's eyes welled with tears. He raised his hand and backhanded his brother. "Please, Seth!" he screamed. "You can't leave me!"

Khu waited several more moments, but did not feel his brother's hand move. Then, horror struck him. The dark haired, young man frantically felt the other's wrist for a pulse. If Seth was dead, the talisman couldn't heal him. Khu would probably need the Immortality Talisman to go with the healing one, and he couldn't steal it as easily as before. In fact, he didn't even know where it was.

He swore bitterly. The young man set his jaw tightly and tears threatened to fall. Once more, he tried to press Seth's fingers against the talisman. Again, nothing happened.

One tear started it all . . .

Khu gathered his brother's body into his arms and held it close to him. Seth's head rolled, then rested in the crook of Khu's neck. All the while, he grasped his brother's loose fist that was holding the talisman. Khu then did something that he had never done before. He cried.

Seth's blood began to seep through his robes and he felt it attach to his own cold skin. Khu looked down at his little brother's face, it looked so peaceful, despite the pain he had been feeling. He was so at rest, but that wasn't enough for Khu.

"Why?!" he screamed into the darkness of the Shadow Realm. "He was only a boy! _WHY?!!_" Tears streamed down his face as he rested his cheek against Seth's ruffled hair. "He was only a boy . . ." he whispered.

Khu sobbed and shut his eyes tightly. He held his brother's body tightly and rocked back and forth. Even though he knew it was futile, he still held his brother's hand.

"Little Brother . . ." he sobbed. "I love you . . . I love you so much . . ." He kissed his brother's forehead and cried harder. "I'm so sorry . . ."

He had failed as Seth's big brother. He had failed to save him. He had tried so hard . . . And yet, he still failed. Khu's thoughts went to Seto Kaiba. Even if he was an idiot, he always managed to protect his brother, no matter what. He had never been much of a brother to Seth even in Egypt. But in the end, it didn't even matter, he'd still failed.

They had both seemed so indestructible! And yet, they were both so fragile. Khu had never realized how easy it was to die, and how hard it was to be left behind . .

He felt a new wave of agony coming on. He held his brother even tighter, as if it would revive him. He missed Seth, he wanted his brother back. But he knew that he was never coming back . . .

Suddenly, Seth's body jolted and he coughed horrifically in Khu's arms. Khu looked down at him frantically. Blood streamed down his chin and his chest heaved. Seth's body became tight and he pressed himself against his brother in fright. "Khu . . . !" he cried as more blood escaped his lips.

Khu grasped his brother's fist desperately once again. "Squeeze the talisman, Seth!" he shouted. "Do it!" Seth began to cough painfully. "DO IT!!!" Khu felt his brother feebly tighten his fist around the talisman. Through Seth's fingers, Khu could see the talisman glow softly. "Good boy," he whispered so his brother couldn't hear.

Slowly, Seth's wounds began to mend themselves and strength began to return to the young man's body. Khu quickly wiped away his tears so his brother couldn't see them. Then, when all of Seth's wounds were healed, he shifted in his brother's arms. The young man's eyes slowly cracked open and he lifted his head.

"Big Brother . . . ?" Seth looked up at Khu and blinked a couple times.

Khu almost immediately threw Seth out of his arms and jumped up. "You idiot!" he screamed. "What did you think you were doing?! Do you know how much trouble you caused me?! Why didn't you just move out of the way?!" 'Do you know how much you scared me?!' also ran through his mind.

Seth scrambled backwards on the ground and looked up at his brother frightfully. He was terrified that Khu might hurt him. "Khu . . . I . . . I . . . It came too fast . . ." he stammered.

Khu glared at him. "You stupid, _stupid_ boy!" He rushed over to him and yanked him up and grasped his arm tightly. "I can't have you dieing on me now! I still have things I need you to do! How do you expect to rule the world if you're dead?!"

Seth flinched at every word his brother snapped at him. Hadn't he been holding him in his arms only moments ago? "Big Brother . . ."

Khu snarled and pushed him back. "Don't 'Big Brother' me! Come on! I've wasted precious time trying to bring you back to life!" With that, he turned around and began to march the other way.

Seth just stood there for a moment. "Are you coming?!" Khu shouted as he looked over his shoulder. Seth nodded and slowly began to follow him. He felt rather shaken after his brother's verbal assault. His body felt slightly stiff after being healed by the talisman. He looked in his hand and saw that he still had it. The young man put it in his robes for later.

_I hit you and you hit me back_

_ We fall to the floor, the rest of the day stands still_

_ Fine line between this and that_

_When things go wrong, I pretend that the past isn't real_

The two brothers had always fought, but such was a siblings job. Seth rubbed his arm where his brother had grabbed him. He wasn't sure what had set his brother off like that. But one thing was for sure, he hadn't suspected to live himself.

Why was he alive? The thought ran through his mind over and over. Seth had been surprised when his brother had tried to revive him. It had been a long time since Khu had shown any compassion for him at all. Maybe it really was just because he needed Seth to do his dirty work. The thought stung him, it really did. He knew why things were the way they were, it all laid in the past.

_I'm trapped in this memory_

_ And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react_

_ So even though you're close to me_

_You're still so distant_

_And I can't bring you back_

There had been a time when they had been loving to each other, but that was gone, and Seth knew it. But he couldn't help but remember. He looked up and saw Khu walking quickly just ahead of him. He was right there, but to Seth, he was miles away.

_It's true, the way I feel_

_ Was promised by your face_

_ The sound of your voice_

_ Painted on my memories_

_ Even if you're not with me_

_ I'm with you . . ._

_(You, now I see, keeping everything inside)_

_With you . . ._

_(You, now I see, even when I close my eyes)_

_With you . . ._

_(You, now I see, keeping everything inside)_

_With you . . ._

_(You, now I see, even when I close my eyes)_

Maybe Khu could just hide how much he cared more than Seth, if he cared at all. Seth thought he did, he knew _he _cared about him. Someday, when he was ready, Khu would tell him. But Khu didn't need to.

"Hurry up!" Khu snapped.

Seth picked up the pace a little bit, when suddenly, he heard a roar behind him. He whirled around and saw a Red Eyes Black Dragon. He cried out and started to back away slowly in fear.

Khu heard his brother's cry and whirled around as well. When he saw the dragon bearing down on his little brother, he took out his staff and shot it. It was dead before it fell. Seth looked back at him with wide eyes and of shock and partial gratefulness.

"That's twice I've saved your life today, brat," he growled as he lowered his staff. "Lets not let it happen again. They say third time's a charm, but I don't want to find out if it's true. Now hurry up!" Khu turned around once more and continued walking.

Seth smiled and quickly followed. Some day . . .

_No, no matter how far we've come_

_ I can't wait to see tomorrow_

_No, no matter how far we've come I . . ._

_ I can't wait to see tomorrow . . ._

_With you . . ._

_(You, now I see, keeping everything inside)_

_With you . . ._

_(You, now I see, even when I close my eyes)_

_With you . . ._

_(You, now I see, keeping everything inside)_

_With you . . ._

_(You, now I see, even when I close my eyes . . .)_


End file.
